


changes going on

by ayebydan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Abby wants to love Bishop but it isn't easy. When she hand delivers results rather than calling anyone to the lab Tony calls her out on her struggle to adjust to the new team.





	changes going on

Abby peers around the corner of Tony's desk and observes Gibbs for a few precious seconds. She knows she will be spotted soon enough. Her insides squirm but she refuses to look at the desk now claimed by Bishop. Even if everyone knew it was coming it will never get any easier to replace a member of the team and Abby herself had never been that close to Kate. Not like she was with...well anyway.

"Problem...Abby?"

"I don't bring problems Gibbs, I bring solutions!" She chirps happily while crossing the room and shoving a folder towards him. "Your DNA matches the marine you have in custody."

"Good." He says flatly before walking off towards the interrogation rooms. "Bishop. With me."

She turns on her heel and her smile slips slightly as Bishop gets to her feet and scampers after Gibbs. She's still all wide eyes and limbs and Abby just wants and needs her to feel more _fitting_ already.

"Ok Abs?"

Tony has a hand on her shoulder and a genuine glance. He's being serious for once and that is the part that makes Abby's insides wobble for a second. "I'm getting there. Still miss her."

"But you are interested in Bishop and wanna see how she compares and that is why you came up yourself as a messenger girl?" There is humour in his tone but his hand still squeezes her shoulder and she knows this is hard on him too.

"I needed to stretch my legs."

"Uh huh."

"Yup. Bye Tony!"

And with that she turns on her heel again and hurries towards the elevator. He's right. They both know that but she's not going to _tell him_ that. Whatever. She'll get used to the changes. She always does.


End file.
